The Speed of Change
by XReaderBuddyz
Summary: After your 6 month trip to America you come back not expecting much change, but feelings have a fast speed. How much will you and Kaoru's feelings have changed? KaoruxReader
1. 6 Months Previous

_OKAY! It's been ONE DAY AND I AM PUMPED! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT WRITING BEFORE! It's all thanks to Wilmajean for this brilliant plan! This story will probably be 2-3 chapters long but they'll probably be posted in the same day. As you read aI am working on the rest of this. So feel free to request stories that you want! Well, this is Janalynn Peregrin signing out! Enjoy!_

* * *

_"Be careful while you're in America, okay?" Your mom said, squeezing you harder._

_You were standing in front of the enormous security line. You'd already checked your bags and gotten your ticket. But something was still missing._

_"(F/n)!" You heard two nearly identical voices yell. You turned around just in time to see the Hitachiin twins crash into you for a hug. You held your ground just enough so that you wouldn't fall over._

_"Okay, you two," the Hitachiins' mom began, "Don't kill the girl before she even gets through security!" This seemed to help, seeing as the twins let go of you and stood by your sides. Their mom then moved in to give you a soft hug. "Have fun in Seattle, Kiddo." You hugged her back. Once she let go the twins turned to you._

_"Now, (F/n),"Hikaru said in a strict voice, "There are a few rules we've made for you that you need to follow while you're in Seattle."_

_"The first one," Kaoru began, "Don't do any drugs." You giggled at this._

_"Next," Hikaru said, "Don't mess around with any boys."_

_"Don't jay-walk."_

_"Don't die."_

_"Don't go with any strangers."_

_"Don't take candy from strangers."_

_"Don't get any piercings."_

_"Don't dye your hair." You snorted at this._

_"Yeah," You said, "I'm gonna go to America and dye my hair orange like yours!" They both started laughing. With that you said your last good byes and headed for the security line. You paused in front of it and turned around. Then you dropped your bags and ran full speed at the twins pulling them into one last hug as a few tears escaped from your eyes._

_"Actually," Kaoru began, "There's one more rule I want you to follow." You looked up at him. "Have fun." Then he kissed you on the forehead._

_"If I have that many rules then I'm giving the both of you one too." You said. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." They both looked at each other with identical smirks, and then they looked back at you._

_"No promises!" They grinned. You smiled back, gave them one last hug, and then headed to the security line to start your journey to Seattle, Washington, where you would be staying for the next 6 months…_


	2. 6 Months Later

_ That seems so long ago, _you think as you get into the limo to go home. You family was going to be out of town for another two weeks so you would just be stopping by to get your stuff. Then you'd be heading to the Hitachiin's house. You were so excited. Not to be going over, you'd stayed over for much longer before. You were excited to see Hikaru and Kaoru after so long.

The limo pulled up to your house where they took out your old luggage, minus souvenirs, and loaded in the new bags. Then you were of to the twins' house.

You and Mrs. Hitachiin had a plan to surprise the twins. You told them that you wouldn't be back for another week and their mom was having a different friend's daughter come over for a little while. That would be you. What they didn't know was that you had died your hair orange while you were in America, just like they said not to.

The limo pulled up in front of the mansion that belonged to the twins and you got out of the car. The maids would take your luggage in for you after they parked. Mrs. Hitachiin was waiting for you at the front doors. You ran up and hugged her.

"Are you ready?" She asked. You nodded. The two of you walked inside and paused in the foyer. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Come and meet our guest!" She called up the stairs.

You could hear footsteps com down the stairs. Then you caught sight of them. They hadn't changed a bit. You tried to keep your straight face on and barely succeeded. They both reached the bottom of the stairs and paused. Hikaru looked at you, a bit bored, but when you turned your eyes to Kaoru his widened. In a second he dashed forward and pulled you into a big hug.

"(F/n)! I can't believe you dyed your hair!" he said pulling back to look at you. That's when Hikaru joined the hug too.

"What did we tell you before you left?" Hikaru said, pretending to be mad.

"Oh, please," you said, rolling you eyes, "I knew you two wouldn't follow the _one_ rule I gave you, so why can't I break one?" They laughed at this and pulled you back into a hug.

The rest of the day, and well into the evening, was made up of you recounting stories from Washington, while the twins listened carefully. Then they caught you up on everything that had happened while you were gone. Nothing much. Just the average host club things. You ended up falling asleep while they were talking so you didn't notice when Hikaru went up to bed. Or when Kaoru picked you up and carried you to your room. But when he laid you on the bed and put the covers over you, you were feigning sleep. So you did notice when he kissed you gently on the forehead like he'd done 6 months ago. Then he whispered, "I missed you way more than you know. I love you."

"I love you too," you whispered back and smiled. You opened your eyes and sat up, then gave him a small peck on the lips. He smiled back at you and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. You lied back down on your bed and drifted into a blissful sleep with a smile gracing your face. Who knew feelings could change so fast?

* * *

_BOOM! THERE IT IS! Every one of my stories end up different then I was usually planning, which isn't a bad thing. But sadly, I probably won't be posting stories until the weekend. School and all. Feel free to post requests and offer up ideas! This is Janalynn, signing out!_


End file.
